Strange Things
by Nicv
Summary: About 2 kids with physic Powers. all be adding more chapter as soon as possible.


Strange Things

One day Mary saw a strange flying object over her house. She ran inside to get the phone. When she picked up the phone, she heard a screeching noise. She dropped the phone and ran outside where she saw a small, round ship on the ground. The side of the ship, which was next to the fence, was scratched. She suddenly saw an opening door.

A man came out and said, "I know your name is Mary, my name is Tom, I came here to look for a teenage girl with blue eyes." Tom said, "Mary, would you marry me?" Mary said "yes."

Three weeks later they got married. Then Mary had a baby boy with green eyes. They named the little boy Tony. They were very happily married, and one year later, Mary gave birth to another child, a girl, with blue eyes, which they named Sira.

Fourteen years later Tony and Sira went out with their friends to dinner. Sira was fidgeting with her blond hair at the table when they were waiting for their slow waiter. At nine o'clock the waiter brought them their food Tony said to the waiter, "can you go any faster because we have to be home in an hour." Tony said, "Sira can you pass the salt?"

Then he saw the salt movie towards him and he thought did she just move that without touching it? Sira said "yes I moved it with my mind." They went in their friend's car to go home after dinner. Rick was driving on the wrong side of the road. Tony could sense Sira having a bad feeling about Rick. So Tony and Sira screamed "stop the car!" Suddenly the car's engine stopped by itself. Tony looked at his sister.

Her eyes were closed. The car slowed down to a stop, and everyone got out safely. As they were walking away from the car, they heard a loud engine, so they all turned around. They could see the truck heading towards the car. The truck hit Rick's car. Rick went to look at the car, but it was totaled. It was really late at night when everybody was asleep on the soft grass, except Tony and Sira.

Sira closed her eyes and in her vision she could see something yellow coming down the street with words she could not read because it was blurry. At 12:OO A.M. Sira and Tony saw a taxi. They screamed "taxi," and it stopped on the side of road. They got in and the driver said "where are you heading to, and by the way my name Tim." Sira and Tony said "Castaway Avenue."

Tony and Sira ask if Tim had a brother because he looked familiar to them. Tim said "my mom said I had a younger brother that ran away when I was three years old." "I haven't seen you kids around here before, but you look familiar too." The taxi pulled into their driveway. Tony and Sira got out went inside. It looked like the house had been robbed. All the chairs were smashed and tipped over, papers were all over the floor, clothing was thrown around, and cupboards were opened.

They walked to their parents bedroom. Their parents were dead on the bed. They walked to staircase and ripped the top of one stair off, where there was safe underneath. They opened it, and found a note. It said "Dear Sira and Tony. Go find my older brother, Tim Casting. As long as you are with him, you can secretly go after the government that killed your mother and I. Love your dad Tom."

Tony put the note in his pocket and they both went back to the taxi. Tim said "where are you kids heading to now." He could tell that the kids were upset. Tony and Sira said "we are going to to find our uncle." Tim said "if you give me a name, maybe I could help you." Sira and Tony said "Tim Casting." Then Tim froze for a minute and asked the kids what their names were. The kids said "Tony and Sira." Tim said, "I am your uncle Tim Casting."

No wonder you kids look familiar. Every time I sleep for some reason I keep having a dream about my brother having kids that grew up to be teenagers that have physic powers. Sira said "what kind of powers?" Tim said "in my dreams you have the power to move objects with your mind and read peoples minds, see vision, and objects could go through Tony." The taxi stopped in front of the gate at the government building and the there was speaker on the side that said "who is this." They didn't answer.

They got out of the taxi, they grabbed each other hand, and Sira closed her eyes. Tony and Tim did the same. When they finally opened their eyes, they were in a hallway inside the government building. There were guards blocking every door. Sira said "we need to go though that big door at the end of the hallway." Tony said "but there are three guards there." Sira said "not for long." She closed her eyes.

Suddenly the guards got a call saying three of the horses are going crazy at the ranch in the backyard. So they walked though the door and there was the head of the government. His name was Jake. Sira said "did you kill our parents?" Jake said "no." He lied. For the frist time she could see a vision with her eyes open. In this vision she heard Jake say "yes."

Now she closed her eyes and the building started shaking and then it started to fall apart. She opened her eyes again and said to Jake once again, "did you kill our parents?" He again said "no." Each time Jake said no when he was questioned, more and more of the building shook and fell apart.


End file.
